A Burning Flame
by RiddleQuinn
Summary: Sara is a Normal girl with a less than Normal life, having the opportunity of a lifetime offered to her, has her moving to Washington DC and Interning at CADMUS, that's when she gets to see just what her internship entails when shes assigned to sub-level 52 and help with Project Kr. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. A New Beginning

**A Burning Flame  
><strong>

Origin: Name- Sarafina Cashe (Sara for short)

Features: Pale skin with a light dusting of freckles, fire red hair (like a stick of Dynamite kinda red) that comes to her mid back, Bright Green eyes and soft pink lips. Shes fairly short at only 5'2 but due to her acrobatic/gymnast upbringing she does just fine. Ooh and shes a junior, about to be Senior, but she only 15 she's advanced **Now on with the Show!**

* * *

><p><strong>April 9<strong>**th****, 2010 Metropolis (0830)**

Sarafina is a normal girl, who just happens to be a major science geek and has been working on her project for almost a year now and it's finally done, eager to put the final touches on it she headed right to the lab where her project lie under the sheet.

After spending here free period double checking everything she decided that she would call it a day and head home. She was certain that Mr. Raved(pronounced Ra-Veed) would give her an A, her being his top student for the past three years, but she just wanted to make sure it was perfect. Because not only would this be her Final for her class before she graduated early, but there were some perks for winning, 1st place would be offered and internship at either Wayne Enterprises or Lex Corp, she was hoping to be picked for W.I. just because she knew that's where she really wanted to be, but if she got chosen for Lex Corp. she would take it with pride.

* * *

><p><strong>April 11<strong>**th**** , 2010 Metropolis High -Science lab- (0700)**

The day of the science fair had finally arrived and the school was buzzing with anticipation of its high profile guests, these two are the most recognizable and influential men to come from the current generation. One being the ever popular, playboy, Philanthropist, billionaire, Bruce Wayne. And the cleaver and slightly scary Lex Luthor, each bringing along a frenzy of followers practically chomping at their bits to get a statement or picture of them. All the while I was in the lab putting the final touches on my project. It is a miniature Zeta-Beam that can transport objects, and even people, from one platform to another Zeta location. To say I was proud is an understatement, I'm sure to land first place spot!

**April 11, 2010 Metropolis High -Gym- (1000)**

The science fair was going well and Sara was practically bouncing where she stood. Waiting patiently for the judges, Mr. Wayne and Mr. Luthor to make there way to her booth. Once the judges were done at Kiri's booth they were slowly making their way over to hers, as they scribbled on their clipboards they finally made it over to her. Which inside she was mentally yelling at them to hurry up or she was going to explode.

~Sara's POV~

" Hello Sara, what do you have for us this year?" said Mr. Raved

"Well I'm super excited to finally show you what I've been working on for almost a year now."

as I said this I removed the sheet covering the Zeta-Beam platform and beamed proudly at the wide-eyed spectators.

"this is what the Next-Generation transportation looks like, it's called a Zeta-Beam, I've customized this particular one to run on solar-power."

as they all looked at the platform I was about to continue with my presentation Someone stepped forward and to my surprise it was Lex Luthor,

_'I thought for sure this would get the attention of Bruce, not Lex'_ I thought to myself.

"So my dear, what possessed you to make such a ground breaking invention?"

he looked directly at me with those icy eyes of his, suddenly I feel like I'm frozen in my place and my mouth is clamped shut, suddenly loosing my confidence, but I quickly recovered and blinked a few times to snap out of it. I composed myself and delved into my thoughtfully and a bit lengthy explanation of how I came up with the concept and actually making an operational Zeta-Beam in such a short amount of time. ( I won't bore y'all since you get the jest of how they work) As I finished my Presentation, I eagerly waited for the one man to step forward, it got uncomfortably silent for what seemed like hours, when it was really only like 2-3 minutes, Mr. Luthor made his way towards me and extended his hand to me and without hesitation I take his hand as he began,

"Miss. Cashe, I believe we have made our decision, well I at least know I have, and I personally want to invite you to intern at Lex Corp. you would work closely with me at my new research facility in Washington DC. That is if you choose to accept my invitation?"

As I was shaking his hand an uncontrollable smile was plastered on my face as I eagerly accepted his generous offer. _'Wow, working side by side with Lex, maybe I can get to know him better, and grow more fond of him.' _

"Of course Mr. Luthor! I would be honored to work with you."

as he ended the handshake I took a moment to look over at Mr. Wayne who had a mixture of worry and confusion on his face, but when he noticed me looking over at him he quickly placed a smile on and offered me his hand.

"Congratulations Miss. Cashe, I'm sure you'll go far as a member of the Lex Corp. family. I only wish I got to you first." when he said that he winked and let my hand go and walked off with the other judges towards the remaining participants of the fair. Leaving me with Lex and his assistant, which I learned her name was Mercy, she didn't talk much but she looks like she could mess you up if you got to close to Lex.

"So Sara, when can you relocate to DC? I would like to get to work as soon as we can."

I looked at him slightly dumbfounded the he wanted me to start so soon.

"well... I'll have to inform my landlord I'll be leaving and pack my things. You see I've been living by myself, have been since my dad died when I was 13, thankfully the landlord was a family friend and let me stay despite my age." I looked between them quickly and then stared at my feet and said quietly,

"could you give me a couple of days?"

"Of course dear, I'll send a truck and mover to you home on Monday to get you and your belongings. Will that be enough time to inform your landlord and pack up your things?"

I merely shook my head yes, to excited to speak.

"Very well, I'll see you when you arrive in DC. Take care Miss. Cashe, and Congratulations."

he walked off, with Mercy at his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>April 11<strong>**th****, 2010 -Sara's apartment- (1700)**

After receiving the best news of my life, I was more than eager to head home and tell Harry the good news. Harry is my landlord/Dads best friend and has kept an eye out for me ever since my dad died 2 and a half years ago, he's been like an Uncle to me and is going to be so proud to hear the series of events that took place today.

Busting through the lobby of my apartment complex, Harry looked up from his crossword to see me running in.

"HARRY!" I screamed as I made my way up to the counter.

"You're never going to guess what happened today!"

"OK, Shoot what happened today, that made you come in screaming" he said as he set down the crossword, and stared at the bouncing redhead.

"Lex Luthor, as in THE LEX LUTHOR, asked me to be his personal intern and wants me to move to DC to work with him. Isn't that exciting?"

Harry looked over me with a blank look on his face, before it turned into a bright smile as he came around the counter to engulf me in a big hug, practically squealing in my ear.

"Sar-Bear that's fantastic news! But DC, that's so far away, you'll have to leave me." he said with a pouty lip, as I reached out to pinch his lip for pouting he quickly retracted it before I could.

"Harry this is the opportunity I've been dreaming of, think of it as me going off to private schooling, and it will help me by teaching me the inner workings of a real lab, instead of a High school one. Imagine what I can do with that kind of education, also it would give me OJT hours towards my diploma." (* yes shes only 15, going on 16, but Sara's really advanced, kinda like Dick, shes finishing up her Junior year heading into her Senior year*)

Harry only sent her a small smile as the phone behind the counter started ringing,  
>" Well I better get packing, he's sending a truck and movers on Monday to come get me."<p>

Harry put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone "OK Sara, go on up as soon as I'm done down here I'll head up to check on things."

I reached over the counter and hugged him before I headed upstairs to my apartment. When I reached my small apartment I unlocked the door and I'm soon greeted by my little black cat, Shinobi, he mews at me and rubs up against my leg. I reach down and pet him,

"Hey baby, guess where we're going? We're moving to DC to be with Mr. Luthor" he looked up at me and started purring and then walk towards his cat tower and jumped up and went to sleep. As I was making my way back to my room to start packing up, it dawned on me that I needed to call Kiri and tell her what happen at the science fair. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone and dialed her number. I only had to wait 2 rings before I heard her chipper voice on the other end.

"Hey Girl!"

I giggled at her slightly " Hey girlfriend"

"So what's up you left right after the judges were done at your booth, you seemed to be the judges favorite, as usual, but I saw Lex hang back after they left, what was that about?"

"Hehe, yeah I am Mr. Raveds favorite, but that's why I called you. After I finished my presentation Mr. Luthor asked me to be his personal Intern."

"...OH. ! Are you kidding me!? That's like... I don't know but something awesome, are you going to be at Lex Corp? If so, I so want a tour."

I chuckled "Well...it's part of Lex Corp. but, it's not in Metropolis."

"Well Where is it, Gotham? Central City? Star City?... Oh if it's in Central you'll be closer to Wally!"

"No it's not any of those cities, it's in Washington DC. I think the name of the place is CADMUS."

"You mean that new research facility that he took over last month?"

"Yup that's the one."

"Wow, Sar I'm so happy for you but, that means you won't be here for Senior year since you moving right."

"Yea, I'm kinda bummed about it but it would be hard to live in DC and go to School in Metropolis."

she sighed on the other line "What about Harry, how did he take it?"

when she said that I looked at the picture on my nightstand of Me, Kiri, Wally and Harry at Six flags last summer, smiling softly as I recalled the memory.

"He took it well, I'm surprised with how well he took it , I was prepared for the 'your not going' speech."

Kiri chuckled and I joined in, setting down the picture I heard my phone beep and looked to see it was Wally calling.

"Hey Wally's calling me, anyway wanna come over to my place so we can have one more girls weekend before I leave?"

"...Duh, I'll be over in a few."

As she hung up I clicked over to my other ginger

"Heya Wall-man, what's up?"

"Hey Red, I was wondering what you were up to this weekend?"

"Well Kiri's on her way over to help me pack and have one more girls weekend together before I move."  
>"Oh that's co- wait! Leave?! Where you going?" giggling at Wally's slow brain try and catch up to his fast mouth.<p>

"DC, I got selected to intern for Lex Luthor personally, he's moving me down there on Monday."

"..." Wally was silent on the other line, at first I thought her hung up, knowing his distaste for my current 'Employer' until he spoke up.

"Sara" he said softly, "He's... well he's not my first choice to have you intern with, but I'm happy for ya Red."

"Thanks Wally, that means a lot, I know Lex isn't your favorite person in the world but, this is the opportunity that I've been waiting on since dad..."

"I know, it's what you've been working towards for a while" he said quickly to change the subject, knowing what happened. He sighed before he continued "just be careful, OK?"

"Always Wals," as I said that there was a knock on my front door, knowing who it was I shouted "Come in!" receiving a shout from Wally, seeing as I yelled it with my phone still to my ear.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Wally." I chuckled when I heard him mumble something

"Yea, Yea. Say, you mind if I join in on your girls weekend?"

"I don't see why not... Hey Kir, you mind if Wally joins us this weekend?" this time covering the mouthpiece as not to repeat what happen earlier. As she pops her head out from my fridge, "Sure, the three of us are WAY over do for getting in to some Shenanigans."

I turned my attention to a sudden knock at my door again, thinking it was Harry, I hollered for him to enter "Come on in Harry!" but it wasn't Harry, it was Wally leaning against my door frame still with his phone to his ear.

"I'm not Harry, but I'll always come in."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is my first chapter, I'm sorry if it was horrible or if it was great please let me know, reviews make me happy ^_^<strong>

**Happy New Year! **

**Laters, Riddles...**


	2. Best Friends

**A Burning Flame**

**Best friends**

**Hiya everyone! whats this 2 updates in 2 days! what! I know I know but this chapter kinda had to happen in order for the rest of my story to make sense.****Most of this chapter will be how Sara and Wally became friends, since it was brought to my attention, how is it possible that Sara knows him so well? So I will explain**... **Now on with the Show!**

* * *

><p>Upon seeing my other Ginger best friend I gasped and threw my phone on the couch and embraced my favorite hero. I pulled back and smiled widely, remembering the first time I ever met him...<p>

**~Flash back to November 11th,2008~**

_Sara was patiently waiting for her father to return home from work, her father being the lead researcher on the Meta-gene experiments at Star labs in Central City. Work always seemed to be pulling him away from home, but not today, today was her 13th birthday and she made he father promise that he would let work know not to keep him late._

_I heard the jingle of my fathers keys unlocking the door and opening it,_

"_Sara, sweetie I'm home."_

_I came around the corner from the living room and ran up and hugged my father,_

"_Yay your home, I was scared they were going to keep you late again." I said quietly_

"_Sweetie nothing can keep me from spending the night with my daughter on her 13th Birthday," he said and pulled me back and smiled, I looked up and was looking at my eyes, bright emerald green, and couldn't help but smile back._

"_Come on birthday girl or else were going to be late for the movie." he said._

_I ran and grabbed my jacket and rushed back to his side and walked out the door to go see our movie then go to dinner._

* * *

><p><em>After the Movie (Twilight) yes my dad was awesome and took me to see it, why? Because he loves me!<em>

_As we were walking back to the car so we can head to dinner, which dad has yet to tell me where, my dad said"I still don't understand why Edward sparkles in the sunlight, back when I was a kid Vampires burned in the sun." my dad shook his head and I giggled at his utter confusion about the movie, "Dad it's ok, your a guy, you wouldn't understand anyway." I laughed even harder at his attempt to give me his version of my infamous pouty lip, but I reached up and pinched it, "Owww, what was that for?" he said to me while his hand snapped up to his mouth._

"_Remember mom would always pinch our lips when we pouted about something..." I laughed thinking about my mom, though we lost her almost 5 years ago to the cancer, we can still smile and talk about her without the hurt that used to come with her name._

"_Yeah she would always get you..."_

"_So where are we going for dinner?" I asked as we got in the car his phone went off, he sent me a sorrowful look as he pulled it out and saw it was Star labs calling him, "gimme just a minute sweetheart..." he answered his phone and started talk to who ever was on the phone in a hurried voice, "what is it Barry, I'm out with my daughter for her birthday...I Know...I'll have it analyzed within 48 hours, theses things take time... I know he's your Nephew, I'm doing all I can Barry... Ok...talk to you soon, Bye" my father hung up the phone and sighed heavily, it wasn't until now that I realized how hard my dad works, he's always at the lab, and when he's not doing that hes at home locked in his bedroom doing god knows what til he needs food, I might get a total of a 5 minute conversation every now and then. That's why I cherish these days when we go out and do something together as father and daughter. _

"_who was that dad?" I asked in a happy tone_

"_It was Barry, a friend of Dr. Wells, his nephew Wally, woke up a couple weeks ago from an accident a few months ago and has developed some... interesting side-effects due to what he was experimenting with."_

"_Wait, his nephews name is Wally? What was he experimenting with?" I asked my father, __**'there's a kid in my biology class named Wally that hasn't been to class since September, they said he was in a bad car accident and he had to be removed from school to recover...' **__I thought to myself._

"_Yes, Wallace or Wally West, he was trying to replicate The Flashes speed force variant and well he was injured and had to be put into a medically induced coma to heal, but the strange thing is his body healed 10x faster than a normal human. We have been running stress tests on him to see exactly what he can do." my dad said as we drove off to dinner._

* * *

><p><em>after a short drive, and a Tenacious D sing-a-long to 'Wonderboy' we arrived at my favorite restaurant, a Japanese Hibachi!<em>

"_No way dad, your really taking me here!? It's been so long!" I said excitedly._

"_Anything to make you happy baby girl." he smiled and ruffled my hair, but as he did this I noticed him look around with a worried eye. Like some one was lurking in the shadows._

_As we walk up to the door, we were greeted by the eccentric pld owner asking us what brings us this evening. "My daughters__ birthday." my dad said casually to the old man. The man clapped and asked how old I was turning "Thirteen" I said quietly_

_he smile and said something I couldn't understand and lead us to our spot at the grill..._

_After a wonderful performance by the chef, we were finishing up our meals and my dads phone went off again I looked over to him and nodded to him that it was ok for him to answer it..._

_he quickly answered it and got up and walked to the door, seeing as we already paid. I gathered my jacket and waved goodbye to the chef and went to follow my dad and wait for him at the car... but what I saw when I walk out the door I'll never forget._

_ There was a man dressed in a black and orange suit with body armor in strategic places, I also noted the AK-47 strapped to his back along with the two katanas, holding my father up against the wall next to the restaurant "DAD!" I screamed as I fell to my knees, that got their attention as they looked in my direction._

"_It's ok sweetheart, this is a work matter, everything will be ok go wait by the car." he tried to smile but it was more like a grimace, but I saw something in my dads hand, it looked like a garage door opener but it was red and had a... a lightning bolt on it?_

"_Dad, I'm not leaving you with this... this I- I don't know who, while he has a death grip on you." I say as I get up, my martial arts training kicking in, I stand my ground giving my best glare at the man holding my father._

"_Your daughter has spunk, I like th-" the orange and black man was cut off by something or someone running into him. I blink and saw the man clad in red, the Scarlet Speedster... The Flash!_

"_I think its about time you go back to your cell at Blackgate Deathstroke..." The Flash nodded at my dad and he nodded back to him "Th-Thank you Flash." my dad said as he got up and ran towards me... but before he could make it to me I heard a gunshot and my eyes widened and my father, right before my eyes was stopped dead in his tracks and look down and saw the blood pooling around the wound. _

_It seemed as everything went in slow motion as he fell to his knees, as I screamed at the top of my lungs "Noooooo, dad!" I was stumbling over to him, hoping I could make some kind of difference, stop the blood from pouring out of my dads abdomen. I looked over and saw the Flash take out Deathstroke and tie him up and he press something against his head and talked into it briefly and then was by my side in a flash (no pun intended) "We need to get him to a hospital, hes lost too much blood, but the closest one with a guaranteed supply is at least a half hour at my top speed, I need to get him to Star Labs." as he was lifting my dad up and away from me I looked up at him and said " you can't leave me here, I need to be with him...I'm-I'm all he has left." I started to cry but wiped my eyes trying to stay strong, but was loosing my grip._

_Flash looked at me and scratched his head before he knelt down and said "get on, and don't let go, I'll be going really fast." I gave a curt nod and climbed on he allowed me to get a good grip and he adjusted my dad in his arms and we were off. I closed my eyes and held on as tight as I could, and within a matter of minutes we were arriving at Star Labs and he was kneeling down to let me off and then rushed over to the lab table where another man in a white coat and a woman dressed similarly with her brown hair up in a bun. _

_~Flash's POV_

"_Dr. Wells, is there anything you can do to help Jeff?" I asked him while sparring a quick glance over to Sara, she seemed so calm but knowing from experience that she was fighting a war inside._

_Dr. Wells shook his head and sighed. "I'll do what I can Barry."_

_at that I backed out and closed the curtains so Kaitlyn and him, could do what they can._

_I made my way over to Sara and knelt down to her level, She looked at me and I saw a broken girl struggling to keep her composure but as soon as I locked eyes with her, she launched at me and buried her face into my shoulder and started sobbing loosing her stones grip , I hesitated for a moment before I hugged her back knowing she needed someone to be there. _

"_Why did it have to be my dad?" she said into my chest so it came out kinda muffled._

"_... I have no answer for you Sara, all I can offer you is my understanding of loosing a parent." I pulled here back and took my hands from around her long enough to pull off my cowl and shake my hair out. She blinked a few times before her eyes went wide "Barry! You-Your the Flash! How is that possible!?" I chuckled at her reaction and began "Sara your dad and Dr. Wells were the ones who found me all those years ago and helped me understand my powers, and they also helped me figure out how to take on the baddies. I guess you could call them my team." _

_She was about to say something when she heard someone walk in and turned around to see Wally standing there "Sara? Wha- what are you doing here?" He then looked over at me "Uncle Barry why do you have your cowl off I thought yo said no one can know who you are! I'm so lost right now." he ran his hands threw his red hair. He was going to say something else when Dr. Wells came out of the room and was making his way over to us, "Excuse me, but may I have a few moments with Sara?" I looked at Sara and then stood up and placed a hand on Wallys shoulder and took him away. _

_~Sara's POV_

_I watched Barry and Wally walk away until there retreating figures couldn't be seen anymore only then I looked at Dr. Wells, _

_"Sara will you please come with me." he said and turned to walk to the room with my dad in it. I stood there for a moment before I followed after him. I walked inside the plain room and made my way over to my dads side and took his hand in mine and squeezed it slightly to let him know I was there _

_"Daddy, I'm here" I said softly. He looked over at me and he smiled, he looked like he wasn't doing well, I noticed that Dr. Wells wasn't in the room anymore. "Sara, my beautiful little girl" He took a labored breath and coughed "I'm sorry I ruined your Birthday by getting shot,"he tried laughing but it just made the machine he was connected to go nuts and make him wince, I gasped and told him not to move so much. "Dad, you didn't ruin my birthday, Deathstroke ruined it, and I promise you dad I will get revenge. I Will make him suffer!"_

_ I hadn't noticed I was squeezing my dads hand pretty hard..."Sara," I looked down at my dad he took a ragged breath and continued "I want you to get in touch with Harry in Metropolis, I have an apartment in his complex that you can stay at, he'll be expecting you. I had a hunch that Deathstroke would find out I was the one who developed the cure for Mirikuru and come after me." I looked at my dad in shock " Dad, why didn't you ever tell me this, I would of trained harder and been able to do more. Instead I froze and didn't do anything and now your dieing." I started to cry again and fell into my dads chest " I cant loose you, your all I have left..." I felt him squeeze me as best he could "Just remember Sara, I Love you more than anything." I felt his arm slide off me and the machine started to do the long beep, I cried even harder, clinging to my fathers chest "Nooo, Dad! Dad you can't leave me!" I screamed and not long both Barry and Wally were in the room trying to resuscitate him, with no luck_

_ "time of death, 11:45pm" Barry said solemnly, I stood back and felt my knees give out from under me, expecting to hit the ground until I felt a pair of strong arms catch me before I hit the ground. I looked up to see Wally smiling down at me with his Sparkling green eyes, that looked a lot like my dads, _

_"don't worry beautiful, I'll never let anything happen to you." he smirked and I smiled slightly "Thanks Wally," he squeezed me into a hug and I heard him say "I won't let you be alone, ever." he let me go and only stepped away once I was safely sitting in a chair, he raced over to Barry and they had a quick conversation and was back at my side, "Uncle Barry said you can come stay with us until you get in touch with Harry." I looked up at him with I'm pretty sure puffy red eyes and sniffed and tried to smile which came out more of a grimace "Thank you Wally, y-" I choked and he looked at me with such sorrow and engulfed me into another hug this time I couldn't control myself and I embraced him and slid out of the chair and onto the floor, letting everything go as he stroked my hair and said soft nothings to me as I drained myself._

"_Hey Wally," I said after what seemed like forever but had only been an hour, "Hmmmm." was what he responded with as he look down at me " Please don't ever leave me, Promise that you'll always be my hero." he stiffened slightly and smiled, "you figured it out huh?" I nodded into his chest " it made sense, you disappeared from class and now that I know Barry is Flash it makes it clear that your the new "sidekick" everyone's been mentioning the past couple weeks." I felt him chuckle and say " I always knew you were smarter than you let on"_

_I smiled as I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep. "Oh Wally, by the way, your eyes are the same as my dads." _

_~Wallys POV_

_I Looked down and saw that Sara had drifted off "Happy Birthday Sara" he felt her smile and say "Happy Birthday Wally" which shocked him that she knew his birthday, though he does have a tendency to mention it a lot when it gets close, but he decided to let it go as he lifted her up and headed to the exit._

_~End Flashback~_

~Wally's POV

I smiled and engulfed her into a hug, "Good to see ya Red," I chuckled and pull away, "Your eyes still make me see him Wals" she said, I smiled and released her and stepped into her apartment

"and I plan on keeping my promise that I made that night... now wheres my other crazy redhead" I hollered trying to prevent Sara from Dwelling on her dad...

~Sara's POV

As I watched wally walk into my apartment I followed behind and prepared myself for the best weekend ever with my two Best friends a girl could ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya have it, that's how Wally and Sara know each other, Her dad and Dr. Wells were to ones who for Barry when he first got his powers and hence forth became a team, and when Wally was experimenting with the Speed force and was hurt Barry took him to Sara's dad and Dr. Wells at Star Labs to help wally as they helped him... I hope I didn't make Wally to OOC, I'm trying to stick with YJ Wally.<strong>

**Shout outs to **

**SnowWolf22, PrettyKitty luvsU, and Shadow91259 for being my first reviewers!**

**Please review I now know the love of receiving them!**

**Laters,**

**~Riddles**


End file.
